The present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, stretchers, operating tables, recliners, or the like. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses that are adapted to reduce ambient noises for occupants of the person support apparatus.
Existing hospitals and healthcare facilities are environments where noise is common. Such noise comes from a variety of sources, including, but not limited to, equipment, alarms and alerts, motors, speakers, heating and cooling systems, and the like. Such noises tend to degrade the quality of the occupant's time at the hospital or healthcare facility.